


Knock Down, Drag Out

by FoxesDance



Series: Special Forces [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/M, Fight Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had been going so well, until Rey had to bring up the elephant in the room. The subject that neither of them really wanted to talk about. Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Down, Drag Out

**Author's Note:**

> OMG This took me so long to write. Mostly because I got writers block RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE. I hope it holds up. I hope everyone likes it. Please don't be mad that I haven't updated Her Bedpost yet :)

They were laying on the couch, her back to his chest. She was lazily drinking a beer. He had a hand up her shirt, under her bra, idly caressing her nipple. They were watching some shitty movie that he didn't even remember the name of. They were doing that lame 'Netflix and Chill' thing. He was slowly inching his other hand into her shorts, his fingers plucking at the button too lightly to actually open the fly. His lips were on her neck and she sighed softly and laid back against him further.

She leaned her head to the side and moaned softly as he sucked on her pulse point. She took a long drag from her beer bottle and dropped the bomb she had been holding.

“So.” She wriggled a little against him, inadvertently pressing her ass against his boner. “Poe asked me about you the other day.”

And there went the boner.

“What?” He pulled his hand from her shorts. He'd only just pushed down into her panties.

She cleared her throat. Took a long drink from her beer. She was stalling.

“He asked me if I'd seen you around. Said he hadn't seen you lately.”

He'd been avoiding Poe. For obvious reasons. It was really hard to look your best friend in the face with the memory of fucking his girlfriend very fresh in your mind.

He shifted, unsettling her hips from his. “What did you say?”

She shrugged. “I lied. What was I supposed to say? 'Yeah, I saw him last week while he was sucking on my clit'?”

He quickly pulled his other hand from under her shirt like she'd burned him. “You wanna bring this up now? With my hands in your underwear?” He gave her a bit of a glare. “You don't think this could have been something we talked about _before_?”

“It's kinda weirding me out, alright?” She pulled away from him to sit on the other side of the couch. “He's my boyfriend. And you're.. his best friend.” She hesitated. He wondered what she'd planned on saying but didn't. “I've never done anything like this before and I feel like an awful fucking person, okay?”

He rolled his eyes. “You're not an awful person. This kind of shit happens all the time. Just stop thinking about it that way.”

She glared at him. “How can I not think about it that way?” She shook her head. “I'm cheating on my boyfriend. I'm a cheater.”

He huffed. “It's not like you're married.”

“That's not the point!” She threw her hands in the air and stood up. “I may not be the most perfect person out there, but I have a fucking set of moral standards I like to live by. I'm smart, I'm nice, I can fix anything that moves. I'm a great friend and an even better girlfriend. I don't cheat! Now look at me. I'm fucking my boyfriend's best friend. You've ruined me. You fucking ruined me and I'll never forgive you for it! We could be laying in bed in thirty years, panting from the best sex we ever had, and I will _still_ hate you for stealing me from Poe!”

He stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. His face fell as he watched her, listened to her tell him she hated him. His eyes couldn't leave her face. Ostensibly, he knew what they were doing wasn't right. That he was hurting the one person in his life that didn't deserve it. But he was very good at denial. Having her shove it in his face like this was very offputting, to say the least.

Here she was, telling him that she hated him. That she couldn't forgive him for their mistakes. He fucking loved her, and she hated him.

He ran his hand first down his face then through his hair. She was right. He was a fucking monster. And he sure as hell didn't deserve her.

He looked over at the table near the door. At the lamp. And very calmly picked it up before very irrationally throwing it against the far wall with a shriek. She jumped a few feet back from him and frowned deeply.

“Jesus Fucking Christ, Kylo!”

He very quickly started to dismantle the few possessions of any worth that he had, smashing things against the walls, against each other. He was in a blind rage, mostly at himself, and he couldn't care less about the things he was breaking. Souvenirs from overseas, a signed poster of a movie he'd helped consult on, an entire bookshelf. All of it fell to the floor in shattered pieces.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me? I ruined you? _I_ ruined _you_?! Poe was _my_ best friend! I've known him a hell of a lot longer than you have! How the fuck do you think I feel?! Of all the people in the world to fuck over, Poe is the last man on _earth_ who deserves this! And you had just as much say in what happened as I did! We made a conscious decision to fuck, and I'll be damned if you're going to hold that over my head! But I fucking ruined _you_. Us fucking behind Poe's back is entirely _my_ fault, right? I'll take the blame for that first time, sure. I'll let you foist that off on me. You were vulnerable and I must have taken advantage of you, right? Because once can be shoved off as an accident, a mistake. But you! You just couldn't stay away. You can blame me for the first time all you like, but you and I _both_ know that the reason you're still here is because of _you_ , not me! You were relentless. I tried to stay away from you, but you couldn't leave well enough the fuck alone!”

She gave him an incredulous look. “So, I'm the whore of Babylon in this story? Is that what you're trying to say? That I seduced you? How exactly is getting me a booty-call phone 'staying away'??”

“Don't you try and turn this around on me. You and I are equally to blame for this. But don't you dare try and act like you haven't begged me to fuck you. Like you don't squirm and writhe and _need_ this cock. You can stand there and lie to yourself all you want, about how I'm a shitty person for making you be bad. But the truth is, if Poe was _really_ that important to you, if he was what you actually wanted, you wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't be wet for me every fucking time, including right now. You wouldn't seek me out to soothe the ache that he _obviously_ isn't filling. I haven't called you once on that fucking phone. I haven't had to. You're the one who calls me up, pleading with me to come over, to hold you down and fuck you and make you cum. Sends me nasty pictures of you fucking yourself when you're lonely. Panting for my cock!”

She was bright red, her face stern. He wasn't sure if it was with anger or embarrassment, or some sort of mixture of the two. He might have pushed her too far. God _damn_ his temper.

She stalked up to him and slapped him across the face, hard. His head jerked to the side with the force of it.

“I am so fucking done, it's not even funny. I'm fucking done with you.”

She turned on her heel quickly to leave, and he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back. “No!” She fought him, trying to wrench her arm from his grasp. “The fuck do you think you're going?”

She slapped at his chest and tried to pull away from him. “I'm leaving! Fuck you, Kylo!”

That made him see red.

“You don't just get to leave! You don't get to throw all that shit at me and walk away! You don't just get to say when we're done!”

She tugged away from him again and he grabbed her up by the waist, pulling her squirming body against him high into the air, her back plastered to his chest. She wailed and shrieked like a cat, kicking her legs out. He was significantly stronger, though, and carried her back into the main space of the apartment. He wasn't letting her go, not like this, not with them both still so angry.

She leaned into his grasp and bit him. Hard. He gasped and dropped her, bending over at the waist and cradling his abused appendage to his chest. “Fuck!” He shook his arm and clenched and unclenched his fist. It didn't look like she'd broken the skin, but _fuck_ if it hadn't hurt.

“You are such a fucking piece of _shit_ , Kylo!”

She'd backed away from him several feet. When he whirled back towards her, she grabbed the first thing she could – a coffee mug from the side table – and threw it at him. He turned his back to the ceramic projectile and it hit him squarley between the shoulder blades. He gasped and hunched again. That was definitely going to leave a bruise. She darted past him, down the hall and into the bathroom. She slammed the door and he heard the lock engage.

“Don't you fucking dare. Don't you _fucking dare_!”

He stomped after her, banging on the door. “Let me in! Let me fucking in, Rey!”

“Go away! I fucking _hate_ you!”

“I swear to God, if you don't open this _fucking door_..”

He got no answer, and he was just _done_ with this whole fucking day.

He balled his fist tight and punched the door. The shitty plywood splintered instantly, and he punched it again, sending shatters of wood raining down on the tiles in the bathroom.

She was standing by the sink, facing the door, her arms hugged tightly against her torso. She was still angrily glaring at him.

“You're such a fucking psycho, Kylo.”

He stood at the door, his face peaking in through the new window he'd made, and tried desperately to catch his breath. He shoved his hair from his face, strands of it sticking to the sweat rolling down his forehead. He immediately regretted the entire temper tantrum. That was pretty much par for the course for his whole life. Immediate and sudden rage followed by immediate and sudden remorse.

“Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.”

She glowered at him further. “You didn't scare me. But it sure was pretty un-fucking-necessary. You're a dramatic piece of shit.”

He glared again. “Because you're such a fucking angel.”

He backed up from the door and started to tear up the hallway. Well, more than it already was. There was a lovely new hole in the drywall, perfectly fist shaped.

“Are you done being a fucking eight year old yet?”

"This is my place. I'll do whatever the fuck I want.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever the fuck you want? Then do that with someone else, because I'm done dealing with you! You're fucking insane!”

She opened the door and made to push past him.

He hurried to stand in front of her, hands pressed into either side of the hallway to block her passage. “We're not done talking about this!”

She rolled her eyes, her fists balled at her sides. “We're not _talking_ at all! You're having a fucking fit and I'm leaving!”

“Rey..” He huffed deeply. He pursed his lips and shook his head, staring off to the side for a moment. He _had_ to get control of himself. This had already escalated too far. “Just fucking. Stop. Wait for a second.”

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Why? Are you going to entertain me some more? One man show, Ben Solo: Human Disaster??”

This was all going so wrong. Half an hour ago he was on the verge of fucking her in the middle of watching _The Neighbors_ , and now she was about to leave him. He had to rein this in. He had to salvage this somehow. Ben Solo could _not_ survive without Rey. He knew this without a shadow of a doubt. His life was worthless, meaningless without her. If she left now, she was gone forever. He had to make her want to stay.

He backed her further down the hallway until he had her caged between his bedroom door and his body, his hands on the doorjamb to either side of her head.

“You can't leave.”

She glared at him. She was clutching at the doorjamb as well, her breathing a bit elevated. “You can't make me stay.”

His lips tipped up in a smirk. “I think I can.”

She licked her lips before pulling her bottom one between her teeth. Her breath hitched when he leaned in closer, her cheeks pinking delightfully. He had her just where he wanted her.

“You know I can take whatever I want.” His voice was a low, sultry pitch, his words soft against her ear. He let out a puff of air against the sensitive skin next to her jaw and he felt her shiver. Her hands made their way to his chest, halfway between pushing him away and pulling him closer.

“No one makes you scream like I do, Rey.” He took her earlobe between her teeth and pulled, letting it snap back.

“No one makes you cum like I do.” He leaned closer, letting his hips slot against hers. She gasped and arched into him.

“You're a dirty little whore for my cock, you can't get enough of it. You'd let me put it _anywhere_.” He licked the side of her neck and she moaned.

“You like to suck it.” He sucked on her neck for a moment to illustrate his point, letting her skin go with a smack.

“You like to fuck it.” He nipped her this time, scraping his teeth against her.

“You let me cum all over your hot little body.” He ground his hips into hers so she could feel how hard he was for her.

“I bet you're sopping wet even now, even with how pissed you are. _Especially_ with how pissed you are.” He let one hand slide down the door to grip her hip, slipping behind her to grab that hot backside of hers.

“Even your cunt knows it belongs to me.” He grinned into her skin as he felt her start to squirm against him.

“Angry sex with Rey. That's gotta be a sight to behold. How do you want it, Rey? You want me to spread you out on the bed? Fuck that sweet little pussy til you scream for me? Want me to make you cum? Over and over again until you can't stand, can't walk?” Her hands had fisted into his shirt and she was desperately pressing into him, one leg lifting to hook a knee on his hip as he pressed her into the door.

“Or, I could tie you to the bed, make you beg for every single drop of pleasure I give you. I could spend hours keeping you on the verge of cumming, never letting you fall off that cliff. Til you're begging me, screaming and moaning for me to let you cum. Til you finally cum so hard you soak my bed, make you squirt and gush like Niagara. I could make you cum so hard you'll be sobbing my name when you're done.”

He moaned against her neck. He gripped her bottom tight, his thigh pressing between her legs. She ground herself against his thigh as she clutched at him, standing on the toes of one foot.

“Or, maybe I'll fuck your ass tonight, instead. Would you like that? I could show you how we treat disobedient girls around here. Hold you down and keep you from touching yourself, from cramming your fingers into your aching cunt. How does that sound? Wanna cum with my cock in your tight rear?”

She moaned and he could feel her nod against him. In the battle of wants, he would always win. He knew just how to make her melt. He wondered if she was even still angry with him, what with how turned on she was obviously getting.

“Which is it, Rey? How do you want it?”

She swallowed thickly, her hips riding his leg. “Anything. Everything. All of it. Please. Are you gonna talk about it, or actually fuck me, Kylo?”

Still angry, then.

"You better be ready, Rey. You are gonna be so fucking wrecked when I'm done with you.” He dropped his voice to that gravely growl he knew she liked.

“Yes, Kylo! Christ, I've been ready since you threw the fucking lamp!”

He grinned at that. Leave it to his Rey to be turned on by fighting him.

He pulled her closer and crashed his lips into hers, kissing her possessively. She wrapped her hands into his hair and pulled herself up his body, wrapping her other leg around him. He ground his hips into hers, banging the door on its hinges. He was absolutely aching for her, his boner back with a vengeance. He fumbled with the door handle behind her and stumbled into the room, trying to walk and keep a hold of her squirming body as she writhed on him. He kissed her sloppily before tossing her onto the bed, no regard for her bounce and yelp. He walked over to the closet and grabbed a silk tie at random off the bar, made his way with a purpose back over to the bed and pulled a small bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer. He set it down with a thump.

“If you're going to back out, now's the time.” His voice was soft and he anxiously wrapped and unwrapped the tie around his hands.

She shook her head, her eyes on his. “You talk a lot, Kylo, but you don't seem to be living up to any of it.” she veritably spat at him.

Well, there was his answer.

He made his way to her, his stride aggressive, and he took an ankle in his hand. He drug her across the bed, closer to the edge, to him. He took her hands in his and wrapped the tie around her wrists, tight enough to hold but loose enough not to cause her any discomfort. Pain wasn't the point of this exercise.

She fought against him – albeit, not with any real intention of getting away – but he kept his hold on her. He walked around the side of the bed, dragging her back up to the head. He desperately wished he owned a headboard to tie her hands to. He'd just have to trust her to be good, instead. He pushed her down onto her back and flopped her hands down above her head, giving her a pointed look to _stay put_.

He finally crawled onto the bed and over to her. He towered over her, taking in the full view of her laid out for his pleasure alone. She bit her lip and squirmed under his intense gaze. He finally gave in, running his hands down her soft skin under her top, from her ribs down to her hips. He started to yank her shorts off her hips, not even bothering to release the fly. She wriggled, lifting her hips up to give him some room to work them down. He tossed them over the side of the bed and sat back on his heels, gazing down at her again.

“Please, Kylo.”

He flicked his eyes to her, glaring. “No talking.”

She bit her lip and wiggled before him. He ran his hand up her shin to her knee before bending her legs up and widening her before him. He reached for her, finally, and placed his hand on her belly. He ran it down to her pubic bone, his fingers splayed across her hips. He let his thumb gently caress her through her panties, could feel how wet she was even through the cotton. He smirked. She could deny it all she wanted, but he would always be the one who she wanted, the one who could put her in this state of arousal.

She gasped softly at the touch and raised her hips to meet his hand.

“Get comfortable. This is gonna take a while.” He grinned. He was going to absolutely take his time with this.

She frowned at him. But her eyes couldn't hide how much she wanted him, wanted this.

He pushed the crotch of her underwear to the side and let his thumb ghost over her peachy outer lips. Her breath hitched and she bucked against his hand, but he made no move to hasten his actions. She was always such an impatient lover, so it was a delight to make her take it so tortuously slow.

But, God, was she wet. Too wet to just lightly skim her folds, his thumb slipped into her farther than he'd originally intended. The sudden invasion caused her to jolt under his hand and cry out. Her beautiful face was red, flushed with her passion, and she was panting for him. He'd barely touched her and she was already starting to unravel.

He let his thumb glide along her dewy slit, taking care not to stroke her too deeply. It was hard, all he wanted to do was slam into her and forget his own name. But he was going to take his time with this. He refused to let himself rush it. He was going to make her scream his name. He was going to make her see that there wasn't anyone else in the galaxy for her but him. That she couldn't leave him. Not now. Not ever.

He knelt between her thighs, leaning close to her. He used his thumbs to pull her wet lips wide. He slid down as close to her as he could without touching her, and blew a hot stream of breath onto her swollen flesh. She gasped and whined in the back of her throat. When he glanced up at her, she was gnawing on her lower lip, trying desperately not to make a sound.

“Don't hold back now,” he murmured, sticking his tongue out to lightly caress her outer lips. “You were more than ready to let the whole complex hear you scream at me earlier.”

She gasped, her eyes closing tightly. “You are such a fucking prick sometimes, Kylo.”

He gave her thigh a soft nip. “What'd I say about talking?” She bit her lip and – wonder of wonders – stayed obediently quiet.

He couldn't drag this out any longer if he really wanted to, he was far too keyed up for her. He always was. He spread her flesh wide and drug the flat of his tongue from her dripping entrance all the way to her damp curls. She moaned, finally, her hips jolting when he stroked her clit.

“No one else makes you feel like this. Only me.” He pulled her hips to his face and buried his lips into hers. She cried out and writhed against him as he pressed his tongue into her silken opening. He flicked his eyes up to her, watching her over the length of her beautiful body as he tormented her with his tongue. He gave her just enough to stimulate, but not enough to please. He pushed her thighs back to lay against her chest as he fucked her with his tongue. She flexed her hands ineffectually, trying to loosen the tie holding them.

He pulled his tongue from her slowly, her cunt absolutely dripping wet for him. “Jesus, you taste so good, Rey.” He pushed his thumb inside of her and wriggled it as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. She practically shot off the bed, her hips ramming into him. He rubbed the pad of his thumb along the floor of her cunt, stretching her wide open.

He sucked on her clit until she screamed for him, until her bound hands grasped his hair tightly. He sucked her and fingered her until she came, moaning his name over and over again. She shuddered and writhed under him, and her hands went from pulling him toward her to trying to push him away, but he stayed the course. He kept his mouth locked around her clit until she sobbed for him to stop, begging him to take mercy on her. He sucked and flicked his tongue against that little nub until she came again, only moments later, her thighs squeezing around his face. He finally freed her from his mouth when her pleading started to sound pained. He gave her one final, long lick, looking up at her again.

“No one else makes you cum like this. Only me.”

She was a panting, moaning, boneless heap on the bed. And he was far from done with her yet. He needed to do everything in his power to make her stay. To make her see that she couldn't leave him.

He traveled back up her body, pulling her shirt up along with him. He eagerly attached himself to her breasts, giving her poor little snatch a few moments of rest. He palmed one breast while he suckled and licked on the other, alternating from one side to the next whenever she got too overstimulated. When she was mewling and grinding her hips against his again, he snaked one hand back down to her hips. He pressed first one, then a second, finger into her wet depths, pumping leisurely. He watched as her face contorted with pleasure, while he tried his damnedest to suck her whole tit in his mouth. He let go of her skin with a pop and she groaned. Her hands buried themselves in her hair, yanking and fisting desperately. He slid his thumb up to almost nuzzle against her clit and she fucking _keened_.

“Kylo! Please! Oh shit... I can't!”

“Just _relax_.”

She glared at him. “Relax? How am I supposed to relax? I can't _relax_ with you... What are you even _doing_ down there?” She tried to sit up to look down at his hands, but he pushed her back down to the bed.

“I'm fucking you. With my fingers. I'm fingering your sloppy, tight cunt. Just sit back and _take it_ ,” he practically growled, his hand pressing her into the bed on her sternum.

“Fuck. Kylo. Shit. I-I-I don't think I can cum again. It's too much!” She was whining and writhing against him.

“I'm going to take that as a personal challenge.” He sped up the thrusting of his fingers and she mewled at him.

“Please! Kylo. Please please please please – fuck it's too much!”

He kissed into the crook of her neck, caressing her with his lips and tongue up to her ear. “It's okay. Just cum. I know you can do it. Third time's the charm, sweetheart.”

She sobbed as she curled closer to him, her body unwillingly seeking his. She tensed and shuddered under his hand, her muscles almost vibrating with the strain. “Shit. Oh fuck! I'm cumming, Kylo. I'm cumming!” She said it like it was a revelation, like she'd never experienced an orgasm before. And maybe, god willing, maybe she'd never had one as good as this. He rocketed his fingers in and out of her as she cried out to the room, her voice breaking with her pleasure, her hands yanking her own hair. It seemed to go on forever, her body shaking and her pussy grasping his fingers.

Finally, she collapsed back against the bed. She almost looked unconscious, her eyes closed, her body so still, only her chest heaving with her panting breaths.

“Jesus Christ, Kylo..” Her voice was quiet, reverent. The only sign that she was still among the living.

She was completely malleable on the bed, soft as Jell-o. He flipped her over onto her stomach easily and she only gave a soft groan in resistance. “Fuck, Kylo. I'm done. I don't think my poor cunt can take anymore..”

He grinned, though she couldn't see it. “Then it's a good thing I'm not going to fuck your cunt, isn't it?”

She turned her head sharply back toward him, and he grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount onto his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up a bit. He spread her cheeks wide and slathered every inch of her ass in the slippery liquid. He nudged at the tight pucker of her ass with his blunt fingertip and she jumped.

“Kylo.. We've never -”

“Hush,” he said, distractedly. “I know what I'm doing.” He started to work the digit into her slowly, warming up and stretching the tight muscle before slipping his middle finger inside of her as well. She moaned softly and buried her face in the bedding, arching her back a bit, her hips lifting off of the bed. He worked the tight hole with his fingers until he felt her starting to buck back against his hand with the rhythm he was setting. She was panting again, though this time from arousal rather than exertion. As she gradually loosened, he added a third finger to the probing. He really didn't need her surprised or overwhelmed by his size.

“That's it, sweetheart. God, you're doing so good,” he crooned to her, stroking her insides with his fingers.

She squirmed beneath him, rocking back against him, and he felt her bottom tighten around his fingers again. “Relax, baby. Let me make you feel good.”

She gasped and moaned. She rocked her hips in such a way that he was positive she was trying to rub her clit against the bedding. He wished this was a planned thing rather than an impromptu 'oh god, please don't leave me' thing. He would have gotten her a vibe and had her stretch out with a plug first.

Too late, now.

He leaned closer to her as he worked her in earnest, kissing into her back. “I'm gonna ravage you, sweetheart,” he growled. “I'm gonna absolutely destroy your tight little ass, and make you cum for me while I do it.”

“Yes! Kylo, please.”

He tilted her hips, lifting her up onto her knees, his fingers slipping out of her with a wet squelch. He poured more lube out onto his hand and covered himself with it, pumping his raging cock a few times to evenly distribute the sticky substance. No such thing as too much lube.

“Take a deep breath and relax,” he said softly, spreading her delicious ass apart. Her little pucker looked red and well worked, and it only made him even hotter for her.

He waited til he felt her melt into the mattress again before pressing the head of his cock into her slowly. She gasped and he stilled, rubbing her back gently. “I'm not gonna hurt you, baby.”

She gulped in a deep breath and relaxed once more, letting her body loosen around him. He pressed into her slowly. She moaned desperately, wriggling to find the most comfortable position. He pulled back and thrust back into her shallowly, trying to get her used to his size. One hand gripped her backside tightly, and he used the other to gently roll his thumb against her wetness. She gasped and rocked back against him, taking him deeper.

“That's my girl. Shit, you're so tight.”

She squealed and clutched at the bed as he started to pick up his pace. He tried to keep himself from taking her too deeply, but he had an awful lot to concentrate on in the moment.

In a stroke of genius, he reached down to pull the tie from her hands, tossing it over the side of the bed. “Touch yourself for me, sweetheart. I can't do all the work.”

She greedily reached back and started to rub circles into her clit ferociously. She moaned and cried out with every movement of his hips against hers. He gripped her tightly with both hands, spreading her ass wide so he could watch the way her ass swallowed his cock whole. He rocked her back and forth against him, not fully trusting himself not to just bottom out while thrusting.

“Oh, Kylo! Oh, fuck!”

She was pushing against him more quickly, more eagerly. He just had to give the girl what she wanted. He gave her ass a loud smack and let himself fuck her tight ass. She moaned and he felt her tighten around his cock, causing him to moan as well. “Shit. That's it, so good babe. Who else can fuck you this good, Rey?”

“No one!”

“Who else can make you cum like me?”

“No one!”

“No one. No one but me. Just me, Rey. Mine.”

Rey was beyond words. She was relegated to moaning and sobbing incoherently as he fucked her. Her fingers worked hard and fast against her poor, overworked clit.

“You gonna cum for me, Rey? One last time?”

She nodded vehemently, the side of her face that he could see was red and scrunched tight.

“God, I wanna feel you cum. Wanna feel you clench around my cock.”

She cried out for him each time he entered, each time he pulled back again. Her whole body shook on the bed, the mattress beating against the wall as he slapped into her over and over again.

He reached down and grabbed her by the hair, arching her back even deeper as he pounded her pretty little ass. She made that keening sound again, her both of her hands moving to work at her soaked cunt. He could feel her fingers cram inside through the thin wall of flesh around his dick. It made her feel even tighter, made her feel even more full, and it took everything he had not to just cum right there. She slammed her hips back against him hungrily, and he could feel her walls starting to convulse.

“I'm cumming! Oh, shit! Oh, Kylo!” She drug out the last syllable of his name into a squeal. He felt her clench and squeeze his cock with her ass spasmodically.

He couldn't hold back any longer. Couldn't stop the tide if he wanted to. He slammed into her roughly as his own release washed over him, waves of pleasure crashing over him again and again. He painted her insides with the white, sticky mess, filling her up to the brim with his cum.

He leaned over her for a moment, bracing himself on the bed on his hands as he tried to catch his breath. Catch his soul back from where he'd emptied it into her. _Damn_.

He pulled back from her gently, freeing himself from her grasping tightness. He watched as the viscous fluid leaked out of her ass indecently before the muscle reduced back to its normal shape. _He'd_ done that. _He'd_ cum in her ass. And she'd let him.

He flopped down on the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her. His sweet, beautiful girl. He closed his eyes, letting himself fall towards unconsciousness. He felt her relax into his embrace, and he smiled.

He could only hope that she was done fighting when they woke up again. He didn't know if he had the energy for round two with her.

 


End file.
